Slotted antenna systems are well known in the art as providing radiation patterns similar to dipole antennas. Antennas using a slot or a series of slots in a flat, electrically large surface are typically referred to as panel antennas. Panel antennas having a bow-tie-shaped slot are known to be multi-band (based on the width and shape of the bow-tie). However, bow-tie panel antennas are not known for propagating electromagnetic radiation having a circular polarization.
Therefore, there has been a longstanding need in the antenna community for a panel antenna to provide circularly-polarized electromagnetic radiation.